Away From the Sun
by LightWithoutDarkness
Summary: "For the past three weeks till now, there is someone always staring at the room I sleep in from across the street every evening till late midnight." When Naruto Uzumaki moved back to his hometown little did he realise that he was about to be thrust into a situation he will never forget. But the most terrifying part was not the person always following him but the series of murders.
1. Prologue

**Away From the Sun**

 **Summary –** "For the past three weeks till now, there is someone always staring at the room I sleep in from across the street every evening till late midnight." When Naruto Uzumaki moved back to his hometown little did he realise that he was about to be thrust into a situation he will never forget. But the most terrifying part was not the person always following him but a series of murders all connected to him.

 **Disclaimer** – Naruto is mine. 'Not.' Maybe in another alternate universe.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **Prologue**

The man in the shadows standing beside an old park bench was the perfect predator. His movements were inaudible, as silent as the night itself that seemed to suffocate the cold winter air.

The man thought about what a skilful predator he was as he watched a man kissed his lover under the moonless sky. He watched as the man's tongue traced the outline of the woman's full lips then biting them gently before moving his hands underneath the woman's sweater. He watched as the woman moaned softly when the man caressed her warm breasts in sharp contrast to the cold temperature. He watched the man pulling his pants down and lifting the woman's skirt up as he rubbed himself against her. He watched not averting his gaze anywhere else.

The woman was beautiful and voluptuous in a western sort of a high sophisticated college girl but the man was nothing compared to her. The man was ordinary looking. Someone who is easily forgettable. Someone no one would exactly miss.

The predator sneered in disgust. How could a woman so beautiful degrade herself with such a man? It was a sin. It was something completely unacceptable. The woman should have chosen better. Her choice was a mockery of not only beauty but the natural order of life itself.

He would have to teach them both a lesson.

He could almost feel the gratitude of the deities up in Heaven thanking him for his hard work of setting the universe right again. He could almost feel the people living in the city shouting out his name lovingly. Every newspaper would be writing about him. Every news channel on the television would proudly show his accomplishments.

" **The Man Who Saved True Beauty!"**

" **The Man Who Had Set the Universe Right!"**

" **The Murderer Who Is a Saviour in Disguise!"**

The predator smirked in satisfaction as he watched the young couple completely lost in each other not at all noticing him. He could feel his body cells filling up with excitement as he thought about the best way to break their reverie and punish them. His fingers were itching at the anticipation of what he would do. He moved closer towards the oblivious couple but made no movement of doing anything except watching. He had waited before and he would patiently wait again for the right moment once again.

Everyone knows that all good predators always wait till the point their prey is completely vulnerable to their attacks. And he was the best of all predators.

"S-Stop. . what if someone sees us." The woman breathes out shakily shattering the heavy silence that surrounded them.

"They won't." The man replied huskily in response ignoring his lover's fears. He moved one of his hands downwards gently squeezing the woman's shapely thighs while the other hand still cupped her breast. The heat he felt down in his groin was too much to even think about anything else.

The man's breathing became frantic and laborious as he fumbled with the thin cloth of his boxers. The cold winter air assaulted his private parts immediately. But that did not affect the man's burning desire. He bit the woman on her neck and sucked on the exposed flesh there leaving a small but very prominent love bite. The woman hissed in pleasure then moved her right hand to wrap her fingers around her lover's length.

"Oh babe you're so sexy." The man sighed in pleasure against the woman's ear when he felt his woman's fingers gently stroking him. He gently lowered his lover down to lie on the grass not caring with the fact that the grass was cold and moist.

Not really bothering with any kind of foreplay, the man pushed himself inside letting out a small gasp at the tightness and warmness that enveloped his shaft. At first he moved slowly then quickened his pace. His movements became more desperate with each thrust as he looked at his beautiful lover with lust lidded eyes. Her soft moans filled up the silence of the night as they made love.

Their bodies slicked with sweat moved smoothly against each other in perfect synchronised rhythm. The woman had closed her eyes in ecstasy as she listened to her lover's shallow breaths above her also feeling the building up of pleasure inside her. His breaths became shallower and shallower and his length twitched inside her indicating he was almost about done. It was only a matter of time before she would orgasm as well.

"Fuck! Baby I am going to. . .!" The man moaned above her not really completing what he was about to say. His words cut off by a gurgling scream and the woman felt a splatter of warm liquid all over her face and neck then the weight of her lover's body.

The woman's eyes fluttered open and she saw a man squatting down next to them holding some sort of a knife which was dripping blood.

Her lover's blood.

"Now, now don't be scared." The man before her spoke softly like a lover would, covering her mouth with his gloved hand. "I didn't mean to startle you. I merely came to set the natural order of things right. You are a really beautiful girl but you have committed a grave sin. Shh," the man whispered softly against the woman's ear pressing the cold blade of his knife against her throat. "Don't worry. I am pretty sure you know me. After all I have been following you for three months now."

The woman trashed against his hand in panic but her struggling was quickly put to an end. Her warm blood splayed all over the grass along with her lover's. The killer closed her eyes and then looked at his wrists when he felt something cold and wet sticking to his skin.

"Tch. You have dirtied my best coat." The predator growled in annoyance but soon a satisfactory maniacal smile was plastered on his face when he stared down as his work. "I guess I just have to go clean it up now before the stains are permanent."

The killer wiped the remaining blood on the girl's skirt and placed it inside his pocket again. He stood up and rummaged into his pocket searching for the object he needed. He closed his eyes feeling the weight and the familiar shape of the object in his hand.

The killer carefully placed the object next to the lovers smirking in triumph. A low sounded whistle escaped from the predator's lips as he walked away from his killings disappearing into the shadows once again.

Soon enough, the silence of the night filled the cold winter atmosphere again.

* * *

Prologue is finally done. Next move – Chapter 1! Anyways I love to hear what your views. Reviews and comments are always loved!


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings** – Not beta'd

 **Pairings** – Pairings have not been decided yet.

 **Disclaimer** – Naruto is not mine. Naruto was never was mine in the past. Naruto will never be mine in the future either. Sigh.

A/N- I've gotten such lovely feedbacks from the Prologue and I am really very grateful to everyone who has commented and followed the story. And oh before I forget, I've decided that this fanfiction will be in English only. So I won't be using any Japanese word even if it is only one or two. I want to keep the flow steady in one constant language. I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors or mistakes since English is not my first language.

Anyways, here we go!

Enjoy reading everyone!

 **Chapter 1**

The view was bearable.

The flat was surrounded by roads all around except for the right side of it where a huge grey house stood proudly next to it. On the opposite side of the green flat's front lawn was an uphill road which led to the main market area in the middle of the town. Behind the small uphill road was an old school for boys only which was sparely decorated by a few pine trees. A few houses were built on the far end side of the uphill road which connected to the main street which was also filled with houses on either side.

Everything was exactly the same even after three years of absence.

The young blond hair man had been staring out of his window for nearly an hour at the dull view outside until finally he let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. The rain was pouring down heavily which wasn't really a surprise. Since he was a child it had always been raining throughout the year saved for a few dry days where the sun would shine down bleakly on the small town. Even the weather seemed to be immune to change.

To be honest, even till date he did not understand what was it exactly that made him come back to his hometown. He got through the university that he had always wanted to go to but it just did not feel right. Something was still missing and he could not get rid of the nagging feeling that the answer was back in his birthplace. In the end after much contemplation, he did not pay the university fees for the second year and packed his bags to return back to Konoha.

The tall blond flopped down unceremoniously on the small bed besides the window. The small university he had enlisted himself to go to will not be opened until next week. Until then, the blond had nothing to preoccupy himself with especially in such a rainy weather.

He had already finished unpacking and arranging all of his things by yesterday afternoon. There weren't much stuff in his apartment except for the basic necessities and he would have to go shopping sometime again soon. The blond looked around the room before finally settling his gaze on the far end of his bedroom wall adorning a large black and white poster that his best friend had gifted him on his birthday. His lips curved into a small smile as he read the words that were printed boldly on the guitarist's shirt: "Life is too short for regrets! So don't waste your time reading what is printed on my t-shirt!"

A silly quote to always muse upon but it had always made him smile. More or less it was a constant reminder that no matter how far they would be, Sai would always have his back. And that was all the more reason for the blond to hang the poster where he could always see it.

The blond shifted a little to the left taking out the i-pod that was there underneath his pillow. His mother had always told him not to keep electronic devices under his pillow. Something about the radiation waves frying his brain cells and making him stupid. He chuckled softly as he thought about what she would have said if she saw him in such a position then. He quickly scanned through the songs on his favourite playlist before finally settling on one of his favourite songs. He closed his eyes in relaxation as the familiar lyrics of the song 'Hell or High Water' floated through his mind.

He remembered the first time he had heard the song in Sai's dorm room back when he was in senior high school. He had immediately fallen in love with the song and had pleaded the black hair boy to part with his precious album. Sai was reluctant at first but finally gave in to his pleas when he had promised him that he would get a t-shirt of his favourite band the next time they would meet again. It had been months since he last saw his best friend and he was starting to miss his company. Sure most of the moments they had spent together were always crazy and nerve-wracking but at least they were memorable and never boring.

The blond turned and groaned into his pillow. He was doing it again; reminiscing about his past that could not be replayed without any hopes for the future. He never felt at home in Konoha yet there he was. If only he could understand why his heart wanted to move back to Konoha then maybe staying in the small suffocating hometown would be worth it. The blond let out another sigh at the predicament he was in.

The young man's musings was interrupted by the sound of light footsteps climbing up the wooden steps to his apartment. A small pause of brief silence then there was a polite knock on his front door. The blond muted the volume then quickly got up to open the front door. He was not really expecting any visitors yet and only a few people knew that he was back in town. He pondered who would be visiting him as he opened the door.

The young man recognised the beautiful woman holding the hand of a small girl immediately and smiled at her and her child.

"Mrs Sarutobi," The blond opened the door further allowing the woman and her daughter to step inside his apartment. "What brings you here? I hope I am not late for my rent already?"

"Ha-ha no of course not!" The woman laughed. "And Naruto I have told you many times to only call me Kurenai."

"It always slips my mind Kurenai." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before turning his attention to the small child besides Kurenai. "And who might this beautiful little girl be?"

"Go on…" Kurenai smiled encouragingly at her daughter. "Tell big brother Naruto what your name is."

The child glanced nervously between her mother and Naruto in front of her then smiled shyly at the blond after seeing her mother smiling reassuringly.

"I-I'm Mirai." The little girl softly spoke.

"Mirai…hmm…A lovely name for a lovely girl it seems." Naruto crouched down and winked at the small girl in front of him who giggled softly. "And how old might you be Miss Mirai?"

"I am two years old big brother Ruru!" The little girl stated proudly grinning at the azure eyed man in front of her.

"Ruru?"

"Ha-ha I'm sorry but she has a tendency to give nicknames to the people she likes." Kurenai chuckled softly and ruffled the hair of her child in a loving manner.

"Ah I see. Hmm…" Naruto held his chin in a thoughtful manner as he looked at Mirai who was still giggling at the strange blond's antics. "I think I will also give you a nickname. How about…"

The loud sound of his ringtone from his cell-phone reverberated throughout the living room interrupting the blond.

"It's okay Naruto, we'll be fine. You should attend the call. It may be important."

"Umm…are you sure? I can always call back the other person later Kurenai."

"No no it's alright Naruto. Go on." The brown hair woman smiled with assurance at him.

"Thank you Kurenai. There are some chocolates at the table if you want to eat. Please excuse me while I take this." Naruto said apologetically then ran out of the living room to where his phone was.

"It's alright. Take your time Naruto." The blond heard Kurenai's reply and smiled. He was really lucky to have such thoughtful property-owners.

Naruto searched for his phone amongst the bed covers and found it underneath the thin blankets near the foot of the bed. The blond quickly accepted the call before the call would cut not really noting the number who was calling him.

"Hello?"

" _Hello?! Naruto? Oh God please tell me I finally got the right number!"_

"Kiba?" Naruto's brow furrowed in concern at his friend's panicked tone of voice. "Kiba what's wrong?"

" _Naruto! Oh God! Oh God! It's Sakura! She…Fuck!"_

"Kiba? What happened?! What happened to Sakura?!"

" _Naruto you have to come! Please just come!"_ Kiba's voice broke at the last word sounding almost like a sob. " _Naruto Sakura she will…"_

"Where are you?! Just tell me where you are! I'll be there as fast as I can!" Naruto shouted frantically into the phone.

" _Sakura's house! Please you got to hurry!"_

Naruto ended the call immediately as soon as he heard the location not really waiting until the very end of Kiba's sentence. He turned around and saw Kurenai standing by the door with a worried expression on her face. The blond did not hear the woman standing by the door in the state of his distress.

"Kurenai I…"

"It's okay. Just hurry!" Kurenai replied hurriedly and ushered the blond out of the room. "I'll lock up after you. Just go!"

Naruto shot her a grateful smile then grabbed his jacket by the door before proceeding out of the apartment. He ran down the stairs quickly, jumped over the last five remaining stairs and opened the main door. The brunt of the cold wind assaulted him immediately followed by the harsh downfall of the relentless rain which made the azure colour eyed man squint his eyes instinctively.

As he ran down the road, the blond tried very hard not to think about the panic-stricken tone in Kiba's voice or the worse possible scenario that had happened to one of his closest friends.

Naruto could feel each and every muscle in his body strained. Every step that he took made his stomach clenched tightly in anxiousness. He ran as fast as he could up Streamlet Street ignoring the cold harsh slap of the cold rain against his face. In spite of the weather being cold and wet, he was sweating generously. He felt like he could almost hear his heartbeat all the way up in his mind going _thump, thump, thump_ , and each cold air that he had breathed in felt like it was choking his windpipe.

He was never really an athlete even back in High School. That was Sasuke's job to monopolize all the glory of every event that used to happen in school. Whereas he, well he was just an average student with average marks, average skills, average etiquettes and a shitload of lazy habits that could easily surpassed the Uchiha's lists of many talents.

Naruto tried to blink back the blurry vision as he ran and ignored the people staring at him underneath their umbrellas like he had gone crazy. He jumped over large puddles not really bothering if he couldn't jump far enough or stumbling a few times. He ran in between the cars stuck in traffic and paid no attention to the angry shouts of the drivers. His mind felt blank and one tracked. The only thing that was on his mind was Sakura.

Sakura, the beautiful pink-haired girl, who was one of his dearest friends and past lover. Things may have ended badly between the two of them but they were still in good terms. No one knew that they had shared a past together. Even their closest friends weren't told. Sakura had always wanted to keep the relationship private and he was never really the type to deny his past lover's desire.

The blond soon stepped into the well acquainted quiet neighbourhood where the pinkette stayed. He quickly ran over the broken whisky bottles and small patches of loose soil which was littering the footpath.

Sakura's house was only a few more houses away.

Naruto ran up the steep slope, which was the only obstacle separating him from Sakura's house. His clothes clung tightly to his body like the fur of a wet shaggy dog would. Completely out of breath and wheezing, Naruto soon stepped into the all too familiar porch of Sakura. He had been there too many times in the past to forget his way.

The house inside didn't have any light switched on and from the outside it looked completely uninhabited. Naruto jogged up the front steps and opened the front door not really being considerate about formalities.

The blond tried his best to suppress the small shudder as he opened the door but failed miserably. The door gave away too easily, as if almost expecting him.

Naruto stepped into the darkness that seemed to be waiting for his arrival eagerly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Warnings** – Not beta'd

 **Disclaimer** –Naruto is not mine.

Enjoy reading everyone!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The man clad in a long black overcoat and black trousers looked up at the sky in annoyance. Long rainy days like these always ruin his works of art. He quickly walked toward the back of his car not breaking the elegance of his strides and opened the door. His eyes roamed over the body of his next victim as he stared at his face with wide eyes.

' _This is so pitiful. Such a waste indeed.'_

"Hello there." He said softly like a lover whispering love poems to his beloved. However his voice no matter how soft it was could not mask the contained anger he felt towards the blond. He thought his new victim would be different but he was wrong.

"You don't look so good. All your beauty…tsk tsk. No one to blame but yourself you know."

The young man was gagged with a white handkerchief and was tied securely with ropes. His face which was once an envy of many young men his age now adorned bruises and deep cuts. Not being able to answer, he glared instead at his kidnapper which did not have much of an effect since both his eyes were swollen badly.

The man pulled the young man out of his car roughly which made the blond tripped and fall down with a muffled cry of pain. The man did not care anymore for the blond's beauty or well-being. The blond had broken his rules after all. And heaven knows how much he hated rule breakers.

"Are you happy with what you did? Stupid boy, if only you had listened to me from the very start."

He was a typical popular yet spoiled college student, he understood from the very beginning, but no doubt really handsome. From the very first moment that he laid eyes on the blond, he had hopes. Expectations that this boy would understand him and the simple rules which the universe had so blatantly laid down.

"You always were one of the lively ones. Always made my work a bit harder just like you are doing right now." He spat to the side. "Do you understand what a bitch it will be to pull you now?"

Not really waiting for a reaction, he dragged the college student from his hands since both the boy's legs were twisted at an unnatural angle towards the woods. It was a heavy task but necessary. The boy was captain of the football club after all. He knew from the start it would be no easy task even with his tall and athletic build but a task he had to complete nonetheless.

"I have already warned you before. I have told you the rules but you ignored them." He softly spoke again. This time the anger in his voice was replaced by disappointed. "You tried to outsmart me instead. You think you're better than me don't you? Well as you sow, so shall you reap."

He dragged the boy deeper into the forest which seemed to be growing denser and denser with each step. He paused for a moment to readjust his coat and wiped the rain off his face before returning to his task once again.

The young man tried to struggle but he knew it was futile. Not only were his bones broken but he was drugged as well by the mad man. He tried his best to remain conscious but he knew it was only a matter of time before he would be consumed by the darkness. His captor had told him earlier that it wouldn't take so long for the drugs to kick in. He had already fallen asleep many times during the car ride to their current destination.

The young college student knew that his captor was insane from the very moment he saw him even if he had showed himself to be quite level minded to gain his trust. The man had warned him and had stated his rules but he simply brushed them all away thinking it had all been some kind of a sick joke. He had warned him clearly and he had ignored the warnings.

His vision was slowly blurring and his senses was slowly numbing as he felt himself being dragged along uneven wet ground. His heart was beating erratically and he tried his best to not break down when his mind filled itself with images of what would happen. If only he had not drugged him then perhaps he would had some kind of a slim chance of escaping. His muscles would still respond and maybe he would manage to crawl to safety. Or maybe he could reason his way out. The maniac had always bragged about his intelligence so perhaps they could come to some sort of an agreement that would benefit them both.

"You have to stop wiggling so weakly. Even though it is not really doing you any good, it is getting on my nerves." His captor ceased walking and stared down at him. He let out a small sigh and bended down to his victim's eye level. "Haven't you learned your lesson? Are you still thinking of escape? Oh I know that look anywhere but anyways I guess it's time."

Green eyes partially widened in fear as muffled cries seeped through the saliva-soaked handkerchief. He watched as the man took out a knife from his coat. Even though he had sworn he would not give his captor the pleasurable sight of his tears, he could not help the tears threatening to fall any moment.

"Trust me boy, crying would not get you anywhere though. It never got me anywhere. Personal experience of course." He spoke a bit louder with a hint of confidence as the downpour got heavier. "So how would you like it done? The old fashion way or should I carve you up like some exquisite art piece befitting your reputation?" He crouched down lower taking care to not soil his black trousers and ran the sharp knife along the tan skin of the blond. "Shh..Careful now. You wouldn't want yourself to get cut up by accident now would you?"

Tears streamed down the college student's face as he felt the cold blade pressed against his left cheek drawing blood. He should have listened to him from the very beginning. He felt his shirt being ripped off with the help of the knife and felt cold hands trying to unbutton his jeans then pulling it down. His mind screamed out loud in panic and helplessness as he tried his best to move.

"Relax." He coaxed. "I would never defile myself with the likes of you. Perhaps maybe five months ago when I had started following you but not now. Now you are nothing but trash I need to get rid of. Think of it this way, I am doing everyone a favour. I am more like the final filter of the universe in a way. Mmmm oh God, I can imagine… They will all love me and thank me." He grinned joyfully when he managed to take the remainder of the clothes off. "They'll all be so grateful."

The man arranged the student carefully on the ground spreading him out like a star. A soft smile graced his features as he thought about the glory this next kill would bring. He really was a hero. A true angel.

Power. Fame. Reputation. Yes all that was needed but everyone was ignorant of justice. Justice and righteousness. Yes indeed, the heavens above would reward him abundantly for his way of justice. He looked up to the heaven's above as the rain ran down his face filling him with abstract pleasure. He could not wait longer. Every cell in his body was aching now.

The student's muffled cry broke him out of his musings. The man licked the tip of his blade slowly before turning his gaze down at his captive.

"Time's up now."


End file.
